My Immortal Commentary
by DBSMari001
Summary: So I know that a lot of people do these but I think it will just be fun for me to try out my own, even if no-one reads it. It should be interesting and I do swear in it but, to be honest, who couldn't swear while reading this crap? Wish me luck...
1. Chapters 1-4

Chapter 1. **(I'm actually kinda excited about how bad this is going to be)**

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)**(hahahahaha, no.)** 2 my gf (ew not in that way)**(my excitement just faded)**raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling** (So it's ****_your _****fault then)**. U rok! Justin** (I REALLY hope she's not referring to Beiber)** ur da luv of my deprzzing **(ok even if she didn't miss the letter here it would spell deprezzing...this girl should teach spelling and grammar...)** life u rok 2! MCR ROX! **(Oh god if she writes like this for the whole thing I'm going to commit suicide before the end of this chapter...)**

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness **(Who the hell calls their daughter darkness?)** Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name)** (ya don't say!)** with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears **(well she uses some interesting imagery I'll give her that)** and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!) **(lol I don't know who she is, still reading) **. I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. **(Ok just googled who this was and apparently she wants to shag her brother...)** I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white **(I think most vampires still have straight and white teeth even if some of them are a bit pointy)**. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school **(this makes it sound like it's some place to get high)** called Hogwarts in England **(Scotland) **where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen) **(and once again I say: ya don't say!)**. I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell)** (wow I really didn't know that)** and I wear mostly black **(Sounds like fun in summer)**. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there.**(Should I care?)** For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets **(Hold on, pink? What happened to wearing black and being a goth?)** and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation **(Wait what's the point in that if she's pale anyway, unless she suddenly has decided that the only thing she's skilled for is to be a circus clown...)**, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining **(okay I live in Scotland and never in my life have I seen such magical weather!)** so there was no sun, which I was very happy about **(afraid of sparkling? Yeah, I know the feeling) **. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. **(Well aren't you just the most charming Mary-Sue)**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was….**(and it begins...)** Draco Malfoy! **(ohmygod!)**

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly. **(Wait a second, Draco is not a shy person! He's ridiculously cocky! This isn't the Draco we know and love!)**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. **(Well that was a short and pointless piece of dialogue wasn't it?)**

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz! **(hahaha was that even an honest question?) (Oh wait, I got it! Fangz sounds like thanks and it's supposed to be funny cause she's a vampire...wow, that's one hell of a pun right there.)**

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 **(aka raven who is also behind this monstrosity)** 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok! **(flaming? What on earth is flaming? Are they setting it on fire? Can I join in!)**

The next day I woke up in my bedroom **(go figure!)**. It was snowing and raining again** (the magical weather continues)**. I opened the door of my coffin **(that must be comfortable)** and drank some blood from a bottle I had **(Hopefully you kept it in a fridge cause I hear warm blood is just the worst)**. My coffin was black ebony **(ohmygod just like your hair!)** and inside it was hot pink velvet **(Pink again?)** with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on **(Just a typical goth, vampire, slutty outfit)**. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears **(god four pairs? That must have taken you ages to put in) **, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) **( wow, the excitement is killing me) **woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair **(clearly all goths have black hair now...)** with pink streaks **(and again that colour makes it's appearence)** and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots **(I thought all high heels were pointy, isn't that like the point of high heels?)**. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation **(again, foundation over pale skin, both have amazing careers as clowns ahead of them)** and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly. **(Like that's not a preppy way of talking...)**

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing. **(can vampire's blush?)**

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall. **(Oh great, this bitch is in my house...we have something in common...)**

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted. **(No need to be so angry! She was just curious) (Note: this girl has a lot of anger issues as you will soon see)**

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me. **(Mind blown with excitement)**

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily. **(Yeah cause you soooooo don't like him)**

"Guess what." he said. **(ohmygod what?)**

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me. **(How exciting but why would a muggle band be playing at hogsmeade? That must be like the emptiest gig ever...)**

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed **(Clearly she is as excited as I am.) **. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. **(Interesting information. Do I need to point out that as a witch you shouldn't really give a shit about muggle bands? No, ok then, lets move on)**

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked. **(he asked her out, shocker)**

I gasped. **(Really? Couldn't you see that that was coming...)**

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK **(Wait I thought they were flaming your story? Is this just a different form of burning cause I'm still in) **! odderwize **(god this spelling)** fangs **(haha that pun again)** 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws **(HOD DA PHONE! This thing got GOOD reviews, how is that even possible?) **! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis **(wait a second I thought you wrote it how can you not own it?)** or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets **(At least there isn't any pink in this outfit)**. Then I put on a black leather minidress **(Not slutty at all)** with all this corset stuff on the back and front **(did you forget the word Tara, I think it's called lace)**. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky **(can you do that with long, straight hair?)**. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists **(Holy shit that was random! Just say it as if that's normal!) **. I read a depressing book **(may I ask what falls into the category of 'depressing book'? I hope it's nothing I've read...)** while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner **(important for any goth)**. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway **(did you finally decide being a circus clown wasn't for you?)**. I drank some human **(what blood were you drinking before, cow?)** blood so I was ready to go to the concert **(Cause blood is essential for when you are going to a concert)**

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his **(Ron's)** flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo **(fo? you ain't a rapper sweetheart) **kewl boiz wer it ok!) . **(No they don't...)**

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice. **(But you shouted it? You typically don't shout in a depressed voice)**

"Hi Ebony." he said back **(he clearly doesn't give a fuck that she's depressed. Goth couples!) **. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz **(I have to say, her car choice is impressive) **(the license plate said 666) **(Is it legal to have that license plate?)** and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs **(This Mary Sue is one hell of a rolemodel) **. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood

They're all so happy you've arrived

The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom

She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song). **(Thank god, I'd never let you write a song...)**

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad. **(awwww poor Draco, the little slut is being horrible isn't she?)**

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on. **(She's a little slow this, ebony)**

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively **(ok he isn't sensitive either!) **and he put his arm around me all protective. **(god this is getting mushy)**

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff **(Not any more)**. I fucking hate that little bitch. **(I love Hilary Duff, I was obsessed with Lizzie McGuire as a kid! Good to know I don't share the same views as ebony)**" I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face. **(Well now that's just mean Mary-Sue)**

The night went on really well **(that is some bad grammar right there, why the hell didn't you fix that raven?)**, and I had a great time. So did Draco. **(Good to know he still thought this disaster was fun) ** After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled **(too drunk to walk)** back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest! **(ohmygoodness this is one of the most boring plotwists ever!)**

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming **(I'm sorry I just want to burn this shiz) **ok ebony's name is ENOBY **(wait wait you just contradicted yourself? Is it ebony or enoby?) **nut mary su OK **(yeah right, she's the biggest Mary Sue ever written in a bad fic) **! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent **(I doubt that's it...)**! dey nu eechodder b4 ok! **(I'm sorry eechodder, what did that sentence even mean...)**

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" **(Another anger problem moment...Gheesh it's not like he was going to stab you or something, although that wouldn't be the worst outcome of this fic)**

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it **(Wait a second are they in the air? He must have just walked to his death)**. I walked out of it **(to my death) **too, curiously. **(As the car was still flying!)**

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily. **(God dude calm down he's not going to try anything and you're a vampire anyway, what can he do?)**

"Ebony?" he asked. **(That's not a question Draco)**

"What?" I snapped. **(Calm the fuck down)**

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic **(I swear she just slides in the word gothic whenever she can)** red eyes (he was wearing color contacts)**(why? Why on earth would you want to have red eyes?)** which revealed so much depressing sorrow **(depressing is typically implied when you say sorrow)(oh well at least it's not deprezzing sorrow) **and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore. **(Wait you liked the fact that he looked evil? How fucked up are you?)**

And then… suddenly just as I **(suddenly collapsed and died) **Draco kissed me passionately **(yeah that sentence wouldn't have made any sense if I had finished it)**. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly**(keenly? Interesting...)** against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes **(oh god ok I don't like where this is going)**. I even took of my bra **(I didn't need this mental picture)**. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. **(Oh god this is turning into fifty shades...just say what it's called!)**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm **(Yeah I really don't want this mental picture!)**. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm **(How the hell did that happen, you're a vampire!)**. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!" **(Hahaha motherfukers...sassy dumbledore to the rescue!)**

It was….Dumbledore! **(Dum dum duuuuummmmmmmmm)**


	2. Chapters 5-8

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam **(god this girl is making up new verbs already and we haven't even started the chapter)** it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor **(name variation: 1)(Just wait while I count these, it could get interesting)** swor is coz he had a hedache ok **(alright I can understand that)** an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx **(I would be mad as well, on school property! I'm disappointed in Draco)**! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws! **(so never then...)**

Dumbledore **(good job you spelt it right)** made and **(there was no point at all in that 'and') **Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily. **( I would have too)**

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted. **(hahaha Dumbledore's insults are the best in this I have to admit)**

I started to cry tears of blood **(umm that's not a normal vampire thing, you should get that checked by the doctor...) **down my pallid face. Draco comforted me **(good 'ol Draco)**. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.**(Wait but why? They don't know about what happened yet? Can teachers now see into the future?)**

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall. **(Hahaha yup, these are some sazzy Hogwarts teachers I have to admit.)**

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape. **(Wait a second what? That's not a question that should be a statement! And demanded once again suggests that it's a question when it isn't. He isn't asking anything...)**

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" **(And you just gave an answer to a question that wasn't asked. Also, you've been on one date, simmer down dude)**

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms." **(WAT?! No punishment! They were having sex on school property and you're willing to let it go because some idiot thinks that he's in love even though he barely knows the girl? What sort of school is this?)**

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us. **(So they're still angry, but they're not giving out any punishments...this is bullshit)**

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied **(Why wouldn't you be ok? You just got away scot-free!) **. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels **(are you going somewhere formal?)**. When I came out….

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte.**(God this romance is almost sickening)** I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.** (Wait did she just get that dressed up for bed? What was the point in that?)**

Chapter 6.

AN: shjt **(another new word)** up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows! **(notice how she is no longer asking for 5...)**

The next day I woke up in my coffin.** (and a new chapter begins...)** I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end **(honey if it's ripped it's time to throw it out, I'm just saying) **and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses **(wait crosses? You're a vampire, that must hurt...it would just burn into you're ears!)** in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple. **(why? Is that your new favorite colour now instead of pink?)**

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula **(oh god...)** cereal with blood instead of milk **(ewww...)**, and a glass of red blood **(Are you a fan of blood or something hun?)**. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top. **(Oh my god it will take you ages to get blood out of your red top...)**

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. **(Anger issues strike again)** I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy **(I think everyone in hogwarts is now a goth...)** with spiky black hair **(oh god no...I know where this is going)** with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face **(wait a second ****_you _****were doing what?) **and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore **(oh please no...)** and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's **(cause apparently that's the only cool colour of eye nowadays)** and there was no scar on his forhead anymore **(oh please no...don't drag him down as well)**. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko. **(I don't even know what to say to that final sentence...)**

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice. **(Well at least Harry is kinda shy...)**

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned. **(Suddenly she doesn't care about the blood stains on her red shirt now that there's a hot guy)**

"My name's Harry Potter **(*sobs*)**, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled. **(oh god no...)**

"Why?" I exclaimed. **(exclaimed isn't really used for a question hunny)**

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled. **(oh ok no that sentence is wrong on so many levels. If he 'giggles' in that context he is sadistic and therefore not the Harry Potter I know and love. This is ruining my childhood. And is he even a vampire or is he just a cannibal? At least she gave him a different name so that I don't have to pretend he's Harry)**

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed. **(I think he'd already know that if it were sunny in the great hall, which is usually is in the morning with those giant windows, and you'd either be burning to death or sparkling...)**

"Really?" he whimpered. **(Whimpered? Is he afraid of you now or something? He faced voldemort and yet is afraid of this bitch?)**

"Yeah." I roared. **(Why did you roar? He's right next to you!)(Wait, unless you decided to become a Gryfindor! please, please don't be a slytherin anymore!)**

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life **(Ok did you really just name you're chapter after an evanesence song...)**

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws **(5 people actually liked this crap?) **. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! **(Woah she suddenly has some sort of foreign accent, weird...)** STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony **(What the hell is her name? Ebony or Evony?)** isn't a Marie Sue ok **(Sure she's not) **she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! **(haha that is one letter away from Satan Tits, just saying)** n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake! **(Yeah and she doesn't seem to coping very well with that depression either)**

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs **(Such pointless details)(Also, how mainly Draco, nailpolish)**. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish **(Wait wait I thought you just said her nailpolish was black? And what on earth are Satanist sings?) **(AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?) **(yes)**. I waved to Vampire **(god such a bad nickname)**. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes **(And again I have to remind you that misery already kinda shows that he had depression in his eyes) **. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco **(Wait a second so he wants to be with Draco! This suddenly has gotten interesting)**. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door. Then… **(oh shit not again)**

We started frenching passively** (wait you do realise that means bored right?)** and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically **(wait so while kissing bored you, you were quite excited about stripping off?)**. He felt me up before I took of my top **(mental image)**. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?) **(God that is the stupidist thing I've ever read. Are you sure this isn't the author of fifty shades? I swear it's the same person!)**

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm **(uhhhh mental image) **when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. **(This girl gets easily distracted) **It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire! **(Perfect time to say: 'I didn't know you could read')(And does this mean that they were together once or are they together now cause that means that the earlier sentence makes a lot more sense)**

I was so angry. **(Anger issues)**

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed. **(were you ever actually in the bed? I thought you were just on top of it?)**

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much. **(What did you know? I'm confused)**

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!" **(ohhhhhh snap Mary-Sue you went there!)**

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out **(What are you angry or something?)**. Draco ran out even though he was naked. **(oh god in the middle of the corridors?)** He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care **(Well you must have cared otherwise you wouldn't have noticed it) **. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people. **(oh my this is going to be an interesting scene)**

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled. **(Such language little Mary-Sue)**

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing** (flassing? What on earth is that?)** ok! if u do de prep! **(again with the rapping, it's just not working for you sweetheart)**

Everyone in the class stared at me **(I image they would considering you just walked in and screamed at someone in the middle of class)**and then Draco came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back. **(I wonder how Snape is reacting to this scene?)**

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly. **(I just realised something, shouldn't she be in class if everyone else is? Was she skiving just so she could have sex with Draco, little bitch)**

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly **(I wouldn't want to be obviously smiling at you either after the scene you're causing)**. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair **(again, random use of the word gothic)** and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on **(god isn't it normal for people to have non-red eyes anymore?)**. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on **(she's also got a dream of being a circus clown)**. Hermione **(oh god no...YOU'RE RUINING MY CHILDHOOD RIGHT NOW!)** was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires **(how could they have a kid then?)** and one of them is a witch **(therefore her mother)** but Voldemort killed her mother **(sad face)** and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it **(That's how to deal with depression kids)**. She still has nightmares about it **(she would)** and she is very haunted and depressed **(hopefully she deals with it better than he father did) **. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger **(WTF is this bullshit? What relevance does that have?)**. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )** (Ok, ok, I have countless points to make on this! 1) I guess I should be flattered that at least you spelt my house right but the spelling of Gryfindor is so disappointing I can't be happy at all. 2) You can't change houses, you are sorted and that's the house you are always in. 3) Houses don't depend on religion. Just because she converts to Satanism doesn't mean she automatically changes house. You were a Gryfindor before and you would still be a Gryfindor even if you were a satanist! That is all)**

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" **(Sassy teacher strikes again)** Snape demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him. **(I think he kinda deserves an answer you did just burst into his class with naked Draco following you.)**

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him. **(I'm offended that you're offended)**

Everyone gasped. **(God biggest news at hogwarts like ever...)**

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. **(Holy shit what the fuck was that? Did we just change narrator. That was so fast my head is still spinning. I would have liked some form of warning!)** I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Ebony)** (good to know)** for a while but then he broke my heart **(What a shame...I feel no sympathy...)**. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker **(God Tara really hates Preps doesn't she, funny cause she kinda is one)**. We were just good friends now **(ok the tenses of that sentence aren't helping my head)**. He had gone through horrible problems **(aka fighting voldemort)**, and now he was gothic **(People don't really deal with things very well in hogwarts do they?)(Also another chance to use the word gothic has just arisen)**. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.) **(Wait, didn't you? You went out with Harry before he was a goth! That's what you just said! And yet it was clearly serious because you had his name tattooed on your arm!)**

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire. **(Yeah cause you dumped him before you became a goth)**

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" **(so many swears, two little sentences)** I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility **(virility: a wide range of masculine characteristics...Sure, that's what you lost)** to Draco and then I started to bust into tears. **(Woah Mary-Sue, your life is so hard...)**


	3. Chapters 9-12

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox!**(yeah that's kinda obvious)** dis is frum da movie ok **(wait what movie were you watching?)** so itz nut my folt if dumbeldor **(name change no. 2)** swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! **(seems perfectly reasonable to me)** and da reson snap **(name change no. 3)** dosent lik harry now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist!**(yeah that religion idea isn't from the movie or the books I can tell you that)(and does it really matter, snape didn't like harry anyway) ** MCR ROX!

I was so mad and sad.**(rhyming is fun, isn't it Tara?)** I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco. **(How would you know specifically what one it was there are thousands of trees in the forbidden forest...)**

Then all of a suddenly **(sudden, hun) **, an horrible man with red eyes **(god another person with red eyes, I hope these are natural this time as she failed to mention any contacts)** and no nose **(Oh crap I know where this is going) **and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick!**(Wait how the hell did he get on school grounds? Wouldn't Dumbledore or someone notice?)** He didn't have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie)**(you already said he didn't have a nose sweetheart)** and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic **(Oh thank god, someone who wears black but isn't gothic! I wear a lot of black and was getting worried that I was going to have to order some red contact..)**. It was… Voldemort! **(Yeah you already said that too, hun)**

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away. **(Wait imperius isn't a spell, it's the name of the curse but he would say imperio to control her!)**

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at him. **(What? Why the hell are you shouting the name of Hermione's cat at him? Did you try to shout crucio or something but forgot the word? Or did you actually throw the cat at him and just say the name like you're in pokemon?)** Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream **(Yeah I think she used the Cruciatus Curse)(Actually she could have still thrown the cat at him)**. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped. **(Wait if you were a sadist surely you wouldn't have stopped)**

"Ebony." **(at least she finally wrote her name right)** he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Potter!" **(Why is he talking as if he just walked out of a shakespearian play?)**

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes **(oh god just read that sentence outloud, read it!) **and his gothic **(again!) **black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden.**(I'm getting the feeling that this girl really likes Joel Madden)** I remembered that Draco had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up? **(This girl deserves a slow clap, she finally caught on!)**

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. **(But you're a witch, you have a wand! Or does he just think that after you used a cat as a spell that you're too incompetent to use that so you need a muggle weapon...)** "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!" **(I'm sorry voldy but why on earth are you talking like that)(He doesn't even talk like that in the movie and that's where she's supposed to be reverencing this from!)**

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way. **(Oh please, everyone knows after that scene you pulled when he waked into class naked for you!)**

Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face.**(Speaks like a Shakespearian, acts like a teenage girl)(Plus I think we've all got that look on our face everytime ebony talks)** "I hath telekinesis." **(He can move things with his mind?)** he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!" he shouted **(Yes we all know what will happen as you just said it 2 paragraphs ago)**. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick. **(How do you angrily fly a broomstick...)**

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do **(I know have a picture of how running in circles making random noises and faces while she tries to figure it out)**. Suddenly Draco came into the woods. **(I doubt he could do it that suddenly, he would have to walk through the forest and would most likely make a lot of noise)**

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!" **(That's how you start a conversation with a guy you are really angry with)(Also, is he wearing clothes now or what?)**

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. **(He would be, the girl he thought he loved after one date just broke up with him!)**He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit)**(no)** between Joel Madden and Gerard Way. **(Yeah you really like these guys, you just compare everyone to them..)(Also, we know he's wearing makeup but is he dressed?)**

"Are you okay?" I asked. **(No, of course he's not ok!)**

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled. **(expelled? That's not the right use of the word at all...)**

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out. **(Wait why is he still depressed if he just got back together with the girl he loved?)**

Chapter 10. **(Didn't think I'd make it this far)**

AN: stup **(she made up another new word)** it u gay fags **(Doesn't the term fags always mean gay?) **if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b'loody mary isn't a muggle afert al **(she wasn't a muggle in the first place)** n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok! **(I've already explained the fact that you can't change houses so I'm not going to rant about it again)**

I was really scared about Vlodemort **(name change no. 4) **all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic **(again) **metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666 **(What sort of band name is that?)**. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar **(oh what a wonderful little Mary Sue you are)**. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR **(Is that even possible?)**. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary **(aka. gothic hermione)**, Vampire **(aka gothic Harry)**, Draco **(aka ebony's bitch)**, Ron (although we call him Diabolo now **(WAT! What sort of name is that? What even is this bullshit?)**. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) **(You know what, I've decided it actually takes genuine skill to come up with this much bullshit)** and Hargrid **(name change no. 5)(I'd be impressed if she ever spells his name right)**. Only today Draco and Vampire were depressed **(Why's draco depressed? He got his girlfriend back?) **so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead **(oh god someone actually let this girl right something that isn't fic, what is the world coming to)**. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists** (Stop saying that as if it's sooooo normal!)** (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too **(good information to know) **and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that)**(But you wrote it earlier!)(You know when you were putting those things in your ear! And why would you do that if it was one of the only things that can kill you! How dumb is this girl...)** or a steak)**(Vampires are horribly allergic to red meat in case you didn't know. Stabbing them with it is fatal!)** and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride** (Corpse Bride isn't a depressing movie! They sing and dance in it!)**. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not. **(Hahaha SURE you're not ebony)**

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears. **(Well that was sudden)(Wait I thought they weren't singing anything today cause two of their band members weren't there?)**

"Ebony! Are you OK?" B'loody Mary asked in a concerted voice. **(concerted:Strenuously carried out; done with great effort)(Hermione clearly doesn't give a shit about you ebony)**

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. **(Anger issues, she just asked a question!)** And then I said. "Well, Voldemort came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Harry **(I feel she needs to expand her swearing vocabulary)**! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don't kill Harry, then Voldemort, will fucking kill Draco!" I burst into tears. **(Again I'm feeling no sympathy for this bitch)**

Suddenly Draco jumped out from behind a wall. **(Wait a second where on earth did the wall come from? Was there one specifically but there for him to jump out from behind)(Now I've just got a picture of him jumping out behind a cardboard wall)(Also, isn't he depressed?)**

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (c is dat out of character?) **(Yes actually, he wouldn't call someone a muggle when they were a witch, he might call them a mudblood or a blood traitor)(Also, he would NEVER call someone a poser)**

I started to cry and cry **(she was really crying, she wrote it twice, this shiz is serious) **. Draco started to cry too all sensitive **(why? I'm dead confused, why is he angry at this?)**. Then he ran out crying. **(Like a man)**

We practiced for one more hour **(Clearly not giving a shit about the scene that just occured)**. Then suddenly Dumbeldore **(name change no. 6)** walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache. **(What a way to subtly put that in Tara)**

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely **(Wisely? You can't cry wisely...)**. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y)**(woah I'm dying of excitement)** "Ebony Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists." **(Wait a second didn't she just say that that couldn't kill him because he was a vampire! The only way for him to commit suicide is to wear ebony's cross earrings or to eat some steak!)**

Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111**(and we all know it will be)** it delz wit rly sris issus **(woah you're actually trying to be serious? Shocking)** ! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me! **(I blame you for this)**

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied!**(Well she almost spelt that right)** B'loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off **(anger issues! She was trying to be nice!)** and I ran to my room crying myself. Dumbledore chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way. **(Wait but it's his castle? He can do whatever the fuck he wants! He's also gay...)**

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists.**(This isn't a good way to deal with your depression kids, remember that)** They got all over my clothes **(What got all over you're clothes? The blood? Cause that's not plural)** so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily **(I don't get why she's angry, I thought she was just depressed?)** while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume **(oh crap I like linkin park as well...)**. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. **(You're going to need to fry it first otherwise it will never go into your chest)** I was so fucking depressed!**(Yeah we got that)** I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly **(sandly: not even a word) **. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff **(good to know we're back to the good old pink days) **on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it . **(I know, I can't believe you decided to get your ears pierced six times either)** Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snap was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Loopin **(name change no. 7) **was masticating **(masticating: chewing food)** to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks. **(What a pointless piece of information)(But wait, aren't you in slytherin? Your dorm is under water!)**

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED!**(But you aren't naked you got dressed five seconds ago)** ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!"**(Well that's not very nice, Lupin was just chewing and Snap was clearly just very lost without Crackle and Pop)** I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in. **(Where the hell did he come from?)**

"Abra Kedavra!" **(This is clearly a combination of Abra Kadabra and Avada Kedavra, he's doing a cheap magic trick to do with death. My guess is pulling a dead rabbit out of a hat)** he yelled at Snape and Loopin pointing his womb **(oh god no, womb?)(I now just have a picture of him running in and thrust towards them while pulling a dead rabbit out of a hat)**. I took my gun and shot Snape and Loopin a gazillion times **(infinite ammo unlocked!)** and they both started screaming and the camera broke **(Cause they screamed or did she shoot it?)**. Suddenly, Dumblydore **(name change no. 8) **ran in. **(Also I thought he didn't want to look like a perv? Well maybe he just realised he was gay and therefore didn't give a shit) **"Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **(Well that was a wee bit of an overreaction) **" he shouted looking at Snape and Loopin and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Hargrid **(name change no. 9)** ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk. **(Wait a second what kind of magic is this? Did Dumbledore just make Hagrid run outside?)**

"What do you know, Hargrid? You're just a little Hogwarts student!" **(Little? Hagrid is anything but little)(And wait, is he a student again? Are we in some sort of time paradox or something?)**

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…." Hargirid **(name change no. 10)** paused angrily **(Clearly pissed off that ebony called him little)**. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!" **(What the fudge does that have to do with anything?)**

"This cannot be." Snap said in a crisp voice **(what a reaction...)**as blood dripped from his hand where Dumblydore's wand had shot him. **(Wait but dumbledore never actually did anything with his wand he just took it out! Also I don't I know any spells that can draw blood, the killing curse doesn't even draw blood...)**"There must be other factors." **(Factors? We haven't even talked about the main factor yet)**

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly. **(Anger issues)(And it's his choice why he wants be a satanist so stay out of this ebony!)**

Loopin held up the camera triumelephantly **(she must like elephants, she just kinda threw that into a word...**.) "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!" **(I'm still confused how it got destroyed in the first place..)**

I felt faint, **(why? Is this thing as confusing for you as it is for me?)** more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood. **(Yes, cause I totally get that feeling...)**

"Why are you doing this?" Loopin said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook. **(clook?)(Also who are you talking to? The last person that said anything was you? Are you shizophrenic or something now?)**

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. **(Were they 'ebony I want to fucking murder you'! Cause I totally understand if they are) **I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint. **(Uhhh ok that's creepy)**

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Hargid said and he paused in the air**(is he on a broomstick as well? Does no-one care about the fact that the room is UNDERWATER!) ** dramitaclly **(you tried)**, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic **(again)** version of a song by 50 Cent. **(That's random)**

"Because you're goffic?" Snap asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan. **(Lol what, why the hell is he afraid of Hagrid, and why does being gothic automatically connect you to Satan?)(And didn't Hagrid already say he was a Satanist?)**

"Because I LOVE HER!" **(Dum dum duuuummmmmm)**

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing **(yeah that's definitely not a real word)** ok hargrid is a pedo** (well that's a bit unfair, all he did was get summoned by Dumbledore and say he was a satanist)** 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu **(Tara is out to save the world and talk about the issues)**! how du u no snap iant kristian plus hargrid isn't really in luv wif ebony dat was sedric ok! **(Wait what? You just said that ****_Hagrid_**** is in love with ebony and where the hell does Cedric come in?)(Wait, is ebony Cho-Chang?)**

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife **(does silver burn vampires?)** that Drago **(name change no. 11)(Must be Draco's cousin or something)** had given me in case anything happened to him **(Wait so essentially he said if I die, you die with me?)**. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together. **(Yeah so they are just going to die together, good, perhaps this will be the end of ebony)**

"NO!" **(God why won't you let her die!) **I THOUGHT IT WAS HAIRgrid **(name change no. 12)** but it was Vampire. **(Wait are we still in the same room as before? Are they all there to watch her slit her wrists or something?) **He started to scream. "OMFG! **(Cause that's what you scream when you're in pain) **NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" **(I thought he didn't have the scar anymore?)** and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites. **(Wait a second, can the whites of your eyes be red? Are they still called whites? Confusing much...)**

I stopped. "How did u know?" **(How did he know what that his scar hurt? He would have fucking felt it that's how!)**

"I saw it! **(Saw what?) **And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!" **(How? How did it even get changed in the first place?)**

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted. **(Yeah I thought he didn't either, I'm as confused as you are Ebony)**

"I do but Diabolo **(hahaha ron) **changed it into a pentagram for me **(how the hell did he do that?)** and I always cover it up with foundation."**(but why not just cover up the lighting bolt with foundation, why change it into a pentagram?)** he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt!**(makes sense)** Save me! **(WTF is that some sort of subliminal message from Tara? Is she being forced to write this fic?)** then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco**(Yeah he's dead...)**….Volfemort** (name change no. 13)** has him bondage!" **(He has him what?! Did she mean hostage, please tell me she meant hostage!)(Also, isn't he dead? Does Voldemort have Draco's body hostage?)(What the hell is going on)**

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists **(When did you slit you're wrists again, I thought you were going to do it but Harry stopped you)**. Snap and Loopin and HAHRID**(name change no. 14)(Keep trying hun I'm sure you'll get it eventually)** were there too. They were going to St. Mango's **(Is that some sort of place for really sick fruit or something?)(Mungo's is a hospital, why on earth are they going there?) **after they recovered cause they were pedofiles **(Well that's just not fair. They were just flying their broomsticks underwater! Hagrid had been summoned by Dumbledore, Lupin was just chewing some Rice Krispies and Snap was just looking for Crackle and Pop!)** and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz **(So you send them to a hospital instead)**. Dumbledore had constipated **(do I even need to talk about that)** the cideo camera they took of me naked **(they took a video of you naked not a cideo camera!)(Also you were wearing clothes!)**. I put up my middle finger at them. **(And the delightful Mary Sue returns)**

Anyway Hargrid came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses. **(Oh how nice, her favorite colour is pink!)**

"Enoby **(is her name enoby or ebony cause I'm getting really confused now) **I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. **(I'm assuming she meant very but was just too lazy to type out the four letter word)** serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. **(Anger issues, he was trying to be nice)** "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway **(What the fuck, no you don't! The inside of your coffin is that colour you stupid bitch!)**, and I don't like fucked up preps like you."**(He already said he was a goth and a satanist, what more do you want?)** I snapped. Hargrid had been mean to me before for being gottik. **(Well I don't know what Gottik is but anyway, shame on Hagrid, how mean of him)**

"No Enoby."**(Her fucking name is Ebony!)** Hargrid says. "Those are not roses." **(...right)**

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" **(I hate to tell you enoby or ebony or whatever the fudge your name is, roses can't be goths...)**I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses. **(But your favorite colour is pink!)**

"I saved your life!" **(When the hell did he do that?) **He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." **(This girl is doing her own voice narration now, I did that once, harder than you would think)** "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene **(She had a bath and it definitely wasn't at Hagrids house...) **and being vued by Snap and Loopin." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong)**(*slow clap*)** to it he added silently. **(You can't say something silently...also, Hagrid can speak without speech marks now how cool is that!)**

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly. **(I'm just going to make up a definition for this; angirly: Being angry for no particular reason but everyone lets you off with it because you are a slut, also called, 'doing an ebony')**

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." **(I hope this is going to amount to something interesting)** He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye **(Why evil? Is he going to destroy them or something by using the killing curse, cause I'm not sure if it works on flowers) **and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! . **(And again Hagrid speaks without speech marks, but I have no clue what the hell that phrase means)**

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song."**(Oh that makes more sense)** I corrected him wisely. **(Wisely? Are you suddenly wise cause you know the words to a song? In that case I'm wiser than Dumbledore)**

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes."**(Why? You don't have to if you're saying a spell, you aren't singing)** Then he screamed. **(oh this should be interesting) **"Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic**(again)** mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven**(I still blame you for this raven)** I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!" **(Just to let you know, that definitely isn't latin and it isn't a spell, in case you couldn't tell)(Good girl Tara, you can add 'o's onto the end of I'm not okay! Slow clap for you!)**

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air **(Well that's rather weird)**. And it was black.** (You already said that sweetheart)** Now I knew he wasn't a prep. **(He was a dauntless! Sorry, couldn't resist)(So do you trust the guy now ebony cause he made a flame in the air?)**

"OK I believe you now wtf is Drako?" **(How the hell should he know? Shouldn't you be asking Harry, he's the one who had the vision)(Also I would like to point out again that DRACO IS DEAD, that is all)**

Hairgrid** (I actually just had to scroll up to check if we have had hairgrid before, we have)** rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame **(hahaha that's what she said) **but I could c nothing. **(What were you expecting to see? Did you think you would get some magical vision of where Draco's corpse is?)**

"U c, Enobby," Dumblydore said **(Cause that's how Dumbledore talks)**, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT)**(hahahaha no)** u mst find urslf 1st, k?" **(Why the hell did he just talk like that?)**

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Hargrid yelled. dUMBLydore lookd shockd **(He should, those capital letters just came out of nowhere!)**. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back. **(Sassy Dumbledore only shows up when he has a headache)**

Hairgrid stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, prof dumbledoree!" **(name change no. 15)(Also, no need to be so mean, he was trying to give inspirational advice. God your anger problem is second only to ebony's!)**

Anyway when I got better **(From a wound that never existed...) **I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it **(Sweetheart I've told you this already. If it's ripped, you've gotta throw it out)**. There was some corset stuff on the front. **(so descriptive)** Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!)**(normal people can watch horror movies you know)(And why the hell would you want to look like her! Her hair is all greasy and she's dead creepy...)** and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.** (Wait did you just put black lipgloss over you're red lipstick? What was the point in that?)**

"You look kawai, girl." **(I doubt she looked cute...) **B'loody Mary said sadly **(I don't think kawaii is something you can say sadly)**. "Fangs (geddit)**(no)** you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed **(god everytime she says this it gets more random) **and I sucked all the blood **(Ewwwww did you just drink you're own blood)(Plus I think you should stop slitting your wrists cause earlier on you said vampires couldn't die that way and then Draco died...Just saying) **. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Snap and Loopin couldn't spy on me this time **(I thought they were at St. Mango's, the hospital for fruit?)**. I went to some classes.**(Oh good, I was beginning to worry that you were never going to actually show up to class, in a school!)** Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures.**(Oh god is that some sort of wizarding, hairdressing class?)** He looked all depressed because Draco had disappeared **(DRACO HAS DIED) **and he had used to be in love with Draco. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff. **(Do the teacher's let this happen in class? Poor hufflepuff, was probably just finding some stuff like hufflepuffs do and Harry just attacked him. And, started to drink his blood although he isn't a vampire, just a cannibal)**

"Hi." he said in a depressed way **(I doubt he's that depressed, he's feeding on a hufflepuff)**. "Hi back." I said in an wqually said way. **(Yeah cause that sentence makes sence, wqually said way...)**

We both looked at each other for some time. Harry had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Dracos **(Yeah that's cause they both wear contacts, like everyone else in this fucking school!) **. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other. **(Holy shit what?! In the middle of class!? WTF just happened?!)**

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!"**(ok the dialogue for the teachers is just wonderful)** shouted Professor McGoggle **(name change no. 16, and the best one so far)** who was watching us and so was everyone else. **(Well you did just start screwing each other in the middle of class)(Wait, Professor McGoggle must just be Prof. McGonnigal's twin sister who teaches hair of magical creatures which is a magical version of a hairdressing class! It all makes more sense now!)**

"Vampire you fucker!" I said slapping him** (Anger issues)**. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Draco!" **(But you seemed all for it until Prof McGoggle stopped you!) **I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!"**(Wait what? I swear I've read this before?)** and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites. **(I'm having serious deja vu)**

"NO!" I ran up closer. **(We've definitely read this...)**

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted. **(Yeah but ron somehow managed to magically change it, as we learned when we read this the first time!)**

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation** (pointlessly)**." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco….Volfemort has him bondage!" **(That would be a much better plotwist if i hadn't READ IT ALREADY!)(Also decided to google bondage to see if that's really what she meant; bondage:The state of being a slave.)(So therefore in this case, Voldemort is using Draco's corpse as a slave...interesting...not really)**


	4. Chapters 13-16

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111 **(So you thank her and then slam her?)**

HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I **(And then after slamming her, you ask where your sweater is)**

Chapter 13. **(It begins again...)**

AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard **(Thief!)** but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Dumbledore. We were so scared.

"Dumbledore Dumblydore!"**(How the hell did you manage to type it right the first time and then get it wrong the next...How bad at typing is this girl?)** we both yelled. Dumbledore came there. **(Ewwww that's a mental picture I didn't need or want)**

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily. **(Sassy Dumbledore makes a comeback)**

"Volsemort **(name change no. 17) **has Draco!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice. **(Evil? Why, is he happy that Draco got kidnapped? That's not a very dumbledore reaction)**

"No! Don't! We need to save Draco!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Voldemort does to Draco. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Ebony." he said while he frowned looking at me. **(Why don't you punish ****_her _****then! She's right in front of you! Don't take this all out on Draco!) ** "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." **(But didn't you cry when he supposedly died?) ** then he walked away. Vampire started crying. "My Draco!" he moaned. **(Clearly they do still have a thing) **(AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!) **(I used to...this fic is making me question everything...)**

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood **(He's doing that too? It's not natural you should both get that checked out!) **. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed. **(Well that probably doesn't happen very often, this should be interesting...)**

"What?" I asked him. **(Yes Harry, tell us this wonderful idea you have, I'm dying of excitement...)**

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell **(Thank god she's not making up anymore spells, and attempting to make song lyrics sound like latin) **. Then… suddenly we were in Voldemprt's** (name change no. 18, and one of Voldy's best ones in my opinion)** lair! **(Oh how exciting, he has a lair, like a typical villian!)(Also, doesn't that mean they just apparated, you don't need wands to do that, or a spell!)**

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon **(croon: A soft, low voice or tone, I don't think Voldemort has ever talked like that in his life) ** voice say. "Allah Kedavra!" **(Oh god, is she making Voldemort change religion as well now!)**

It was….. Voldemort! **(In his own lair? God I so didn't see that coming!)**

Chapter 14. **(I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far)**

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Raven fangz 4 helpin agen **(I still blame you for this) **. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd **(Hopefully you dealt with it better than some of your characters do) ** n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists **(clearly not) **. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws! **(I'm still surprised this thing got 5 good reviews)**

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY **(scray? what on earth is scray?) **. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD. **(Well, at least she tried to warn us)**

We ran to where Volcemort **(name change no. 19) **was. It turned out that Voldemort wasn't there **(What? But you just said before that it was Voldemort?)**. Instead the fat guy who killed Cedric was. **(I thought Voldemort was the one who killed Cedric?) **Draco was there crying tears of blood **(Him as well? Clearly they need to have a big day out to the doctors together) **. Snaketail **(name change no. 20, didn't think we'd make it that far did you?) (I'm going to assume she meant Wormtail here, aka Peter Pettigrew) **was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Snaketail. **(Well that wouldn't do much good. If he was using crucio then the curse would just shift to you two)**

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" **(Wow she really has a thing against preps doesn't she) **he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun **(What's wrong with their wands?)** he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes **(Oh no, I feel a Mary Sue moment coming on)**. "." he said. **(What but he didn't say anything?) **(in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok) **(God another time warp like Hagrid's, I feel like I'm in the middle of one big paradox)**

"Huh?" I asked. **(He still hasn't said anything)**

"Enoby I love you will you have sex with me?" **(What the hell, god this girl is such a Mary Sue) **asked Snaketail. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard."**(She definitely needs to expand her swearing vocabulary) ** I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart.**(With what?!)** Blood pored out of it like a fountain. **(Well that's...descriptive I guess)**

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming **(You already said he was screaming sweetheart) **and running around. **(I doubt he could run around if blood was pouring out of him, like a fountain) **Then he fell down and died. **(Well that was amazing undescriptive)(You really pick when to describe or not don't you Tara) **I brust into tears sadly. **(Why? Did you like him or something?)**

"Snaketail what art thou doing?" **(Oh no, still talking like that I see) **called Voldemort. Then… he started coming! **(Ewww another mental image I didn't want) **We could hear his high heels clacking to us** (High heels? Is he crossdressing now or something?)**. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts.** (Did you pick up draco cause it doesn't sound like you did)** We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying. **(yes but was Draco there or not?)**

"What's wrong honey?" asked Draco **(oh it's alright, he's there) **taking off his clothes so we could screw. **(WTF! He just got back from being tortured and you're about to screw already) **He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah)**(hahaaha no)** and a really huge you-know-what and everything. **(You already told us this when he ran after you naked into a classroom)**

"Its so unfair!" I yielded **(Yielded:Produce or deliver?) **. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here **(oh god no, I don't want to hear this)** except for B'loody Mary, because she's not ugly or anything." **(Yeah that's why Ron wants to screw HER and not YOU)**

"Why would you wanna be ugly? **(Oh please don't continue this conversation) **I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Draco. **(Sure and have you looked at you're girlfriend lately?)**

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! **(ohmygod Mary Sue your life is like so hard)** Like Snape and Loopin took a video of me naked **(Why is she making all the teachers like this, what's she got against them?)**. Hargrid says he's in love with me. **(Yeah well he's clueless) **Vampire likes me **(no he just wants to shag you) **and now even Snaketail is in love with me **(Peter is dead you bitch! Get over yourself!) **! I just wanna be with you ok Draco! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" **(I have nothing to say to this)**I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory enoby isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty)**(Yeah...sure that's it)** "Im good at too many things! **(Well if it makes you feel any better, you're not a very good student. In fact, you're an awful student! You've been to like 3 of you're classes the whole time you've been at school) ** WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away. **(I'm so done with this bitch)**

Chapter 15. **(So done)**

AN: stup flaming ok! **(On a scale of one to done, the scale is fucking torn to peices, that's how done)** btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 raven 4 hlpein! **(Done)**

"Ebony Ebony!" shouted Draco sadly. "No, please, come back!" **(Let her go dude, you can do way better)**

But I was too mad. **(At what? No-one's done anything to you and you just got you're boyfriend back from the DEAD, so quit being such a spoilt brat!)**

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!" **(You know Draco, you probably should, Vampire would treat you a lot better than this)** I shouted. I stormed into my room **(Wait I thought you were already in your room. Wasn't that where you stormed out of?) **and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. **(Yes, we get it, everything around you it Gothic) **He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Draco and Vampire. **(For god's sake just pick a guy! Stop being all Kristen Stewart about it!)** I started to cry and weep. I took a razor **(I'm going to assume she meant like an old barber's razor and then say: why the fuck does she have that?) **and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed **(Ewww I really hate when she does that)**. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class. **(Biology? I mean I guess I should be proud that you're actually going to class but do I have to remind you, you are at Hogwarts. There is no biology at hogwarts so there can be no biology class!)**

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress **(Oh god is she getting dressed up for a class that is impossible?) **that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped** (honey I'll say it again, throw it out if it's ripped, it's time to let it go!)** and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped **(throw them out) **black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out **(out? Was it on fire or something?)(Wasn't it down anyway?)**. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual **(shocker)**. I did sum **(impossible) **advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. **(What kind of biology is that? That is definitely not any sort of biology I've ever heard of) **Suddenly the guitar turned to Draco! **(What? How big was this guitar? How is that even possible!? This girl is making up bullshit that wouldn't even be possible in a magical world)**

"Enoby I love you!" he shouted sadly. **(Oh god mushy couple scene...)** "I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. **(Aww that's sweet, Ebony thinks so too!) **Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time **(Oh yeah that reminds me, isn't he supposed to be dead?)**. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. **(You can't be with her, you're supposed to be dead!)** I fucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" **(Oh this is turning into a musical now) **(we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! **(This will be the biggest news since he ran in naked!)** His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson **(Is it even possible to be a mix of that many people?) **(AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) . **(Still reading)**

"OMFG." I said after he was finished. **(What a reaction) **Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Draco's now) at them **(That must have been quite awkward to do...)**. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch)**(I'm sure she doesn't like you either ebony)** and CMM in a Cinderella Story.**(Oh my god I love that movie, so cute!)** Then we went away holding hands. Loopin **(he is so not trained to teach biology and wasn't he at St. Mango's the hospital for fruit?) **shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether **(I doubt that's why. They were probably clapping because they realised that ebony actually can do magic, she made a biology class when one shouldn't exist!)**. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. **(Well that's convenient) **We looked at each other all shocked **(Who the whole impossible biology class or just ebony and draco?) **and then we went 2gether. **(How wonderful)**

Chapter 16.

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! **(Well according to you I'm a goth without red contacts so that shouldn't be too hard) **raven u suk **(Woah what? This just got interesting!) **u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet **(You stole her poster, you don't have a right to be mad) **ur supsd 2 rit dis! Raven wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis** (You already said that hun)**! BTW fangz 2 britney5655 4 techin muh japnese! **(Oh god please don't tell me she's going to start using japanese in this...)**

We ran happily to Hogsmede **(singing gayly**. There we saw the stage where GC had played **(Didn't they take it down?)**. We ran in happly **(In? I thought it was an outside stage?)**. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. **(good to know) **Even Draco thought so **(kinda weird)**, I could totally see him getting an erection **(yeah add that the list of mental pictures I didn't need) **but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother **(aww how sweet, the slut and her bf) **I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped **(throw em out!) **fishnets **(Wait when did you have time to change clothes, didn't you come straight from the impossible biology class?)**. Draco was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants **(I don't actually know if he changed, his clothes weren't described before)**. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. **(I'm dying of excitement...) **We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. **(The excitement continues) **Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask **(Wait she didn't say they were wearing masks)**. So did the others. We gasped **(gasp!)**. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Volsemort **(name change no. 21)** and da Death Dealers! **(Death Dealers? The funny thing is that makes more sense than Death Eaters does)(Also, the storyline suddenly just got exciting again!)**

"Wtf Draco im not going to a concert wid u!" **(WAT!? What just happened! You were already at the concert)** I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? **(Last time? What the hell happened last time?) **Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them" **(I'm so confused...)(Is this some sort of flashback thing?)**

"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli **(Gadgetted uncomfortabli, I can't tell you what on earth that means...)** cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what. **(lies, that and video games are all that guys talk about!)**

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded **(yielded? Again, it's not a sword)** in an angry voice. **(And why are you angry about it? You liked it!)**

"We won't do that again." Draco promised. **(Why not!? You both enjoyed it, how was it bad?!)** "This time, we're going with an ESCORT." **(An escort? Really? This isn't breaking amish)**

"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" **(I hate to tell you ebony but most people 'in the mainstream' don't take escorts on dates) **I asked. "So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?" **(Most of them don't take escorts on dates either)**

"NO." he muttered loudly. **(Muttering can't be done loudly, it's typically something you do under your breath and therefore, quietly)**

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily. **(Anger Issues, he's not a prep, just calm the fuck down! Calm yo tits!)**

"Enoby! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees **(I'm disgusted at how desperate you are right now Draco) **and started singing 'Da world is black' by GC to me. **(He does a lot of singing doesn't he?)**

I was flattened **(BY A CAR! PLEASE TELL ME THAT A CAR CAME AND FLATTENED YOU) **cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me! **(Wait are you saying that just because it's not a single you assume that he memorized the lyrics for you? Let me tell you, songs in an album are just as easy to learn as singles, that doesn't mean the guy learnt it specifically for you.)**

"OK then I guess I will have to." **(Well you don't 'have to')**I said and then we frenched 4 a while **(gross) **and I went up 2 my room. **(Oh not another fifty shades scene please)**

B'loody Mary was standing there **(Oh thank god! No fifty shades!) **. "Hajimemashite gurl." she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in japanese).**(Yeah as in nice to meet you, for the first time. And as Hermione already knows ebony, that's completely out of context, learn some better japanese next time...)** "BTW Willow that fucking poser got expuld **(Well that's Tara's revenge on raven then)**. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math." **(Then why the fudge isn't ebony expelled! Willow probably showed up to more classes than ebony did! Also again I have to point out that they don't teach math at Hogwarts, that is a muggle subject!) **(an: RAVEN U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!) **(Well that's delightful)**

"It serves that fuking bich right." I laughed angrily. **(You can't laugh angrily, laughing is typically a happy gesture)**

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed.**(Why? You just got back together with your bf, why are you both so depressed?)** We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas **(That's not a gothic film. Just because it's Tim Burton doesn't mean it's gothic, they sing in it for god's sake)**. "Maybe Willow will die too." I said. **(What I don't get is why ebony hates willow so much. I mean as far as we know, willow has done nothing to her, so why hate her so much?)**

"Kawai." **(I doubt that's cute) **B'loody Mair **(Okay so I know it's a name she made up but I've still got to say it, name change no. 22) **shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly **(I don't even think that's english so I can't tell you the meaning) **. "Oh yeah o have a confession **(oh god) **after she got expuld I murdered her **(cheerful) **and den loopin did it with her cause he's a necphilak." **(...creepy)(Yeah Tara really has something against teachers doesn't she?)**

"Kawai." I commnted happily **(Okay that is definitely not cute)**. We talked to each other in silence **(What are you telepathic now? You can't talk silently)** for da rest uv da movie. **(That's not gothic at all, in fact, let me tell you, he ruins Christmas! Oh did I just spoil the ending, I don't care!)**

"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with drako **(Name change no. 23)(Or wait was that just Draco's cousin? Oh who cares)** tonight in Hogsmeade with mcr." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA." **(Oh my, this shall be boring)**

B'Loody Mairy **(name change no. 24)** Nodded ENREGeticALLlY **(Holy shit, random capital letters again!) **. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."**(ohmygod yeah!)**

"In Hot Topic, right?" **(Yeah cause that's like her favorite store, we don't even have hot topics in scotland) **I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde. **(Woah this girl loves her Hot Topic)**

"No." My head snaped up. **(Now I've just got an image of her head coming up and snape's face is there instead of hers...)**

'WHAT?" my head spuin. I could not believe it. **(There are other shops beside Hot Topic in this world. I know it's shocking but true!)** "B'Loody Mary are u a PREP?" **(She really hates Preps in case you couldn't tell)**

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool goffic stores near Hogwarts that's all." **(Oh please don't tell me they opened those up in hogsmeade...)**

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Drako or Diabolo or Vampire(don't even SAY that nam to me!). **(Does she suddenly hate Vampire or something? Last time I checked, they were on good terms) **Or me. **(It couldn't have been you, you weren't aware that there were other shops in this world besides Hot Topic until a few seconds ago)**

"Dumblydore." **(Dumbledore? She can't change him into a goth as well!) **She sed. "Let me just call our broms." **(I've never heard of this magical thing called broms? Tell me Tara, what are they?)**

"OMFFG **(I have no clue what the second F stands for here but I'm going to assume it says : Oh My fucking fredrick God)** DUMBLYDORE?" I asked quietly. **(I doubt you said it quietly, you wrote it in all caps!)**

"Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go." **(Why was she in his office?)**

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade **(Yeah you already told us you were shopping specifically for an outfit for the concert)**. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE **(okay hun, ok ) **and he gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for da real goffs." **(So not ebony then?)**

"Da real goffs?" Me and B'Loody Mary asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man! **(totally dude, I get that problem all the time!) **Yesterday loopin and snap tried to buy a goffic camera pouch." **(Lol, that would be interesting) **He shook his head. "I dint even no they had a camera." **(What do you know them or something? You just called them posers and yet you seem to talk about them as if they are your best friends...)**

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" **(They weren't really spying on you before. I already explained this. Snap was looking for crackle and pop and lupin was just chewing some rice krispies)** I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit. **(So it was very slutty then)**

"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said. **(Why is every goth a satanist?)**

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said B'Loody Mary. **(Thanks for your input Hermione, but tell me, where did ebony put all of your inteligence when she was brainwashing you?)**

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit.**(pahhhh yeah right)** Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's ebondy dark'ness dementia TARA way what's yours?" **(Why did you put your name in capital letters Tara, also, that's a random way to spark up a conversation on your way out the door)**

"Tom Rid." **(oh god no) **He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight." **(Question! How can both Voldemort and Tom Rid be around at the same time, they are the same person yet different ages! This is totally turning into the biggest paradox ever)**

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf drako you sick perv!" I yelled angrily**(Anger issues!) (You wanted to get to know him, but when he tries to continue the conversation you call him a perv! That's not very nice is it ebony?)**, but before he could beg me to go with him **(Who said he wanted to?)**, Hargrid flew in on his black broom looking worried. "OMFG EBONDY **(Ebondy, that's definitely not her name!) **U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!" **(Wow I really don't care what happens next...)**


End file.
